Sin Ella
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: ¡SPOILER ALERT! One-shot inspirado por el capítulo de la segunda temporada, The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos. Luego de la partida de Ronnie Anne, Lincoln busca la forma de continuar con su vida cotidiana, a pesar de que pareciera que el universo confabula contra él para obligarlo a pensar en ella. ¿Lo logrará?


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, si bien este no es el primer fanfic de The Loud House que escribo, si es el primero que publico. Ya soy un poco veterano en esto del fanfiction, pero es la primera vez que publicaré algo sobre esta serie en particular.

Tal y como lo dice el summary, este pequeño one-shot está inspirado por los acontecimientos del capítulo de la segunda temporada titulado "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos". Que es dónde... ¡Alerta de Spoiler! Ronnie Anne y Bobby abandonan Royal Woods para mudarse con sus familiares _Los Casagrande_ , dejando atrás a Lincoln y a Lori. Bueno, en este one-shot narro como es la vida de Lincoln ahora que Ronnie Anne ya no está cerca de él. O por lo menos, ya no de forma presencial. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias de antemano por leerlo.

 **The Loud House** Es una obra perteneciente a **Nickelodeon**. Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Chris Savino**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un One-Shot de The Loud House**

 **"Sin Ella"**

—Muy bien clase, hoy es martes y eso solo significa una cosa: Lección sobre historia. —Anunció la señorita Johnson con gran entusiasmo, contrastando completamente con la reacción de sus alumnos, los cuales dejaron salir un lamento al unísono que resonó e hizo temblar las ventanas del aula—. Sé que muchos de ustedes piensan que la historia es aburrida, pero les aseguro que pronto entenderán su importancia. Sin los pasajes históricos, jamás podríamos cultivarnos acerca de nuestros héroes fundadores que nos dieron patria y nuestra libertad. Así que hoy aprenderemos acerca de lo que fue la declaración de independencia. Ahora... Abran sus libros en la página 84, capítulo 1.

Muy a pesar de los reclamos iniciales, las niñas y los niños del quinto grado de la escuela primaria de Royal Woods obedecieron las indicaciones de su maestra, cuando esta comenzó a recitar las palabras impresas sobre las páginas del desgastado libro de texto entre sus manos. No obstante, un grito agudo y repentino proveniente desde la parte trasera del salón la obligó a desviar su atención, y por lo tanto, a posponer de forma temporal la detallada explicación, al menos hasta haber obtenido una explicación razonable.

—¡Lincoln Loud! —Tras haber reconocido la voz de su propietario, la mujer se dirigió hacia el único muchacho de mechones blancos dentro del salón y probablemente dentro de toda la escuela y varios kilómetros a la redonda, quien se encontraba sentado en la fila del centro sobre la última de las hileras—. Me doy cuenta de que te gusta hacerle honores a tu apellido. ¿Se podría saber por qué hiciste eso?

—Lo... Lo siento mucho, señorita Johnson... —El muchacho se disculpó rápidamente, sudando frío y dejando escapar una serie de risillas provocadas por los nervios del momento—. Lo que sucede... Es que... Verá... Yo... Me golpee accidentalmente el codo con el filo de la silla... Eso es todo... Puede proseguir cuando usted guste... —Finalizó, enseñando los dientes por medio de una sonrisa fingida.

Luego de haber escuchado la burda y muy poco convincente aclaración de lo sucedido, la señorita Johnson continuó impartiendo su clase, sin tomarle una mayor importancia a lo antes acontecido. Sin embargo, el chico de piel oscura sentado al costado izquierdo de Lincoln no quiso quedarse con la duda, preguntándole a su mejor amigo el motivo por el cual había gritado sin razón aparente y en voz baja para no ser reprendido por la señorita Johnson.

—¡Oye, Lincoln! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te sientes bien, amigo?

—Sí, Clyde... —Lincoln contestó, aún sin estar convencido de la veracidad de sus palabras—. Es solo que... Sentí claramente como si Ronnie Anne me hubiera golpeado el brazo con una liga como normalmente lo hacía durante las clases...

—Pero... Ronnie Anne ya no está con nosotros. Tú mismo me dijiste que se quedó a vivir con su familia y que ahora deberá asistir a una escuela distinta.

—Lo sé, Clyde... Lo sé... Pero, esto es muy extraño... Por algunos segundos, realmente creí que ella se encontraba sentada junto a mí. Incluso pude escuchar su risa burlándose de mi desgracia... Supongo, que solo fue mi imaginación... —Cubrió con su mano la supuesta área de su brazo afectada, mirando con aflicción hacia el pupitre vacío colocado hacia su lado derecho.

El timbre de la campana retumbó en los pasillos del colegio cuando finalmente dieron las once de la mañana en punto. Anunciando el inicio de la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo. Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban formados en la fila que conducía hacia la barra de desayunos, esperando su turno para ser atendidos por la cocinera, dado a que solo por ser día martes, el menú daba a los alumnos la opción extra de complementar su almuerzo con una hamburguesa. Luego de algunos minutos, el turno de ambos chicos llegó. No obstante, una vez que Lincoln recibió su orden, este se colocó en cuclillas suplicando piedad una y otra vez hacia una presencia invisible, atrayendo la atención de propios y extraños. Comportamiento que eventualmente tuvo repercusiones cuando el resto de los niños y niñas en la fila le recriminaron por estorbar el paso y hacerles perder valiosos segundos de su limitado tiempo libre. Acto seguido, Lincoln se incorporó, sintiendo una gran vergüenza de sí mismo y se encaminó hacia una de las bancas más solitarias y remotas sin esperar por Clyde, quien una vez que recibió su charola repleta de comida, se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia dónde se hallaba su mejor amigo para interrogarlo.

—Lincoln... ¿Qué te pasó allá atrás? Pareciera como si uno de los brabucones de sexto grado te estuviera amenazando para quitarte tu dinero del almuerzo.

—Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso, Clyde... —Miró y jugueteó con su hamburguesa, sin tener realmente deseos de comerla—. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo... Y es que... Como sabrás, cada martes de hamburguesas, Ronnie Anne me metía una en el pantalón. Lo hizo tantas veces que nunca me puse a pensar en que ya habíamos construido una especie de... ¿Rutina? Supongo que aún esperaba que lo hiciera, pero ahora que ya no está...

—Realmente te afectó el hecho de que Ronnie Anne tuviera que mudarse, ¿No es cierto?

—No creí que realmente fuera a afectarme demasiado. Es decir, aunque ella a veces se comportaba de forma tosca conmigo, Ronnie Anne y yo pudimos crear un vínculo de amistad muy extraño que solo nosotros podíamos entender. Ella era mi amiga a pesar de todo... Y la pérdida de un amigo siempre es dolorosa cuando este tiene que mudarse a un lugar lejano. Pero... Por alguna razón... No puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde lo sucedido. Me siento confundido... Incompleto...

—¿Y al menos le dijiste lo que sentías por ella antes de marcharte?

—No... No pude decírselo... —Encogió los hombros—. Y es que... Últimamente no sé qué pensar al respecto, Clyde... Aunque mi primer beso haya sido con Ronnie Anne, ella no es del tipo de chicas a las cuales puedas llegar simplemente y decirles: "¡Oye! ¡Eres my linda! ¿Qué tal si salimos un día?" o "¿Qué tal nena? Me gustas mucho. ¡Vamos al cine este fin de semana! Yo invito las palomitas". —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Ella es especial, Clyde...

—Pero... Ustedes dos compartían un vínculo muy particular. ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a no decírselo en el último momento?

—No lo sé... Quizá fue el miedo de arruinar mis últimos minutos junto a ella... O a que me diera un puñetazo en el ojo por decir cosas estúpidas y sin sentido... Nunca lo sabré... Como ya lo mencioné antes, Ronnie Anne es una clase muy especial de chica... Su orgullo a veces se antepone a lo que sus sentimientos le indican. Sé que yo le gustaba en el fondo. Es solo que... Ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para hacerlo público. Mis hermanas no dejarían de entrometerse y ella ahora con su numerosa familia... Es un hecho que tampoco dejarían de hostigarla. Es algo que sencillamente no tenía futuro, Clyde... Lo único que me queda ahora es aceptar el hecho de que jamás volverá...

—No digas eso, Lincoln... La vida está llena de reveses. Nunca sabrás lo que les deparará en el futuro. Pero por ahora, supongo que es tal y como lo dice el doctor López: "El tiempo es la única medicina cuando se tratan de las heridas más profundas del corazón". Pero hablando de corazones rotos... Supongo que el de Lori está muy lastimado por la "terrible" pérdida de Bobby... Dime, Lincoln... ¿Tu hermana no necesita a alguien que la consuele últimamente?

—Clyde... Creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso. —Lincoln remarcó, mostrándose molesto.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo...

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las tres de la tarde en punto y la horda desbocada de chicos y chicas cruzando las puertas principales del colegio no se hizo esperar más. Por su parte, Lincoln y Clyde fueron los últimos en abandonar el aula, esto debido a los casi inexistentes ánimos del muchacho con albinismo, quién se había pasado la mayor parte de las clases divagando y mirando de reojo hacia el que alguna vez fuera el asiento que le perteneció a Ronnie Anne, provocándole un notable decremento en sus niveles de hiperactividad y alegría.

—Lincoln... Mis papás vendrán por mí hoy. Pasaremos al centro comercial a comprarme un inhalador nuevo. ¿Te gustaría que te diéramos un aventón a tu casa?

—Agradezco el gesto, Clyde... Pero, creo que caminaré esta vez. Tú sabes, a veces las caminatas son buenas para ayudarte a despejar la mente.

—De acuerdo, Lincoln. —Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de solidaridad—. Sé que lograrás salir de esta, hermano. Te veo mañana.

—Gracias, Clyde. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Lincoln se despidió con la mano arriba, dejando así que su mejor amigo se adelantara, aguardando a ser el último niño dentro del inmueble para posteriormente marcharse con el propósito de no toparse con viejos conocidos en el camino que pudieran darse cuenta y preguntarle acerca del porque de su decaído estado de ánimo, el cual había avanzado progresivamente desde la hora del almuerzo, pudiéndose ver reflejado a la perfección en su pálido rostro en esta ocasión.

Pateando una lata vacía de soda, fue como Lincoln se encaminó hacia su casa una vez que el afluente de alumnos finalmente cesó, pudiendo caminar con total tranquilidad por las apacibles aceras de Royal Woods. Con mochila al hombro, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la espalda encorvada y la cabeza agachada. Pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Como si repentinamente su vida se hubiera transformado en un hoyo negro que atraía hacia él toda la negatividad dispersa a su alrededor. Luego de haber dejado atrás unas cuantas calles, Lincoln decidió que lo mejor sería escuchar un poco de música, pensamiento que se extinguió de manera definitiva cuando después de colocarse sus auriculares y conectarlos a su teléfono celular, el aparato pareció conspirar en contra suya, colocando de forma aleatoria canciones como: "The Flame" por "Cheap Trick", "Gone, Gone, Gone" por "Phillip Phillips" y "Never Say Never" por "The Fray". Fue en ese momento, que el muchacho decidió levantar la vista, dándose cuenta de cómo sus pasos lo habían conducido por un rumbo muy diferente al previsto, llevándolo hacia el centro de la ciudad hasta detenerse frente a las puertas del restaurante Franco-Mexicano, "Jean Juan", lugar dónde aconteció su primera y "accidentada" cita con la joven de ascendencia latina.

—Deben estar bromeando... ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en la ciudad tuve que venir exactamente a este? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando la fachada del local con nostalgia—. Es como si todo a mí alrededor estuviera confabulado para obligarme a pensar en Ronnie Anne. ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

—¡Dos por uno! ¡Próximo viernes! ¡Promoción de dos por uno en todos los juegos de Arcade y en todas las bebidas dietéticas! —Anunció un vehículo voceador al pasar a velocidad lenta sobre la calle aledaña al restaurante.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Suspiró, dándose por vencido y aceptando su realidad—. A quién quiero engañar... Realmente la extraño. Ronnie Anne se volvió poco a poco en parte de mi vida cotidiana, que ahora que ya no se encuentra más conmigo siento como si mi vida estuviera fuera de lugar. Es duro aceptarlo, pero a pesar de que ambos acordamos que no perderíamos contacto y de que hablaríamos por video chat con cierta frecuencia, ya nunca será lo mismo...

Una vez luego de haber regresado a su propia realidad, Lincoln finalmente consiguió llegar a su casa. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su habitación sin responder a ninguno de los saludos provenientes de sus hermanas tanto mayores como menores, quienes inmediatamente relacionaron su inusual comportamiento con la complicada situación que su hermano estaba atravesando, decidiendo así que lo mejor sería no hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, al menos hasta que Lincoln estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Bueno, creo que los próximos días serán los más difíciles. —Dijo Lincoln, una vez en su cuarto tras haber cerrado la puerta y tumbarse sobre su cama—. Aunque es como superar un rompimiento, ¿No? Las parejas lo hacen todo el tiempo. Sé qué puedo manejarlo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Lincoln había hablado demasiado pronto, ya que en ese mismo instante, al girar la cabeza con dirección hacia su tocador, pudo apreciar sobre él al doble hecho de goma de Roshelle, el huevo que Ronnie Anne y él, tuvieron la oportunidad de cuidar como parte de un proyecto escolar y que Lincoln estuvo a punto de arruinar. A continuación, el joven Loud se levantó de la cama y tomó a Roshelle entre sus manos para regresar a su cama.

—Hola bebe... ¿Sabes? Es difícil para mí decirte esto, pero... Tu mamá... Se mudó a una ciudad vecina con su familia y me temo que... Bueno... Ella y yo... Ya no podremos frecuentarnos tanto como antes... Ya no podremos organizar batallas de baile los fines de semana, ni tampoco ir al cine a ver ese maratón de películas de zombis que ya teníamos planeado para este sábado, ni mucho menos ir a los especiales de pizza en Gus los días jueves. La buena noticia es que aún podremos vernos por video-llamada. Claro, siempre y cuando los dos estemos desocupados... Y sin tareas escolares, ni eventos familiares... —Las cuencas de sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Roshelle... Extraño a tu mamá... En verdad la extraño... Incluso el hecho de que me dijera patético y rarito comenzaba a parecerme tierno... Aún recuerdo la vez que me dejó el ojo morado mis hermanas me incitaron a besarla. Pero ya no más Roshelle... Se acabó... De haber sabido que se marcharía habría tratado de ser más abierto con ella. No me di cuenta de la clase de chica tan maravillosa que era sino hasta que ya era muy tarde...

—Eso es, literalmente lo más triste y hermoso que he escuchado. —Dijo Lori entre llantos, luego de haber abierto la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor sin tocar o sin haber pedido su permiso de manera previa.

—¡Lori! ¿Estabas escuchando todo lo que decía? —Lincoln se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre su cama, luciendo molesto por la intromisión—. Sabía que debía haber colocado el seguro.

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Las paredes de esta casa son tan delgadas que cualquiera puede escuchar lo que murmuras en tu habitación todo el tiempo.

—Cierto... ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese detalle? Bueno, eso ya no importa... Ahora si no te molesta, quisiera estar solo por lo que resta de la tarde. —Le dio la espalda, luego de recostarse nuevamente, esta vez con la vista hacia la pared.

—Lincoln... Sé que estás atravesando por un momento muy difícil. —Se aproximó a su hermano para tomar asiento sobre el colchón—. Lo sé porque yo también lo estoy padeciendo. El hecho de ya no frecuentar a Bobby como antes me destroza el corazón y creo que no hay nadie mejor que yo en esta casa para entender cómo te sientes. Escucha... No trato de hacerte sentir mejor. Ya que creo que eso es algo que tú debes lograr por tu propia cuenta como yo lo hice. Pero quizá esto te dé el empujoncito que necesitas. —Concluyó, entregándole a Lincoln un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel metalizado de color rojo y adornado con un moño azul.

Lori consiguió captar la atención de Lincoln al momento de entregarle dicho presente, el cual Lincoln abrió sin demoras enfrente de ella, revelando ser este una fotografía enmarcada de él y de Ronnie Anne, sonriendo, con los brazos de cada uno colocados por detrás del cuello del otro como una señal de fraternidad y de cariño mutuo. Una fotografía que fue tomada dentro de los aposentos de la familia Casagrande, justo antes de darse el adiós definitivo que los separaría de forma indefinida. Lincoln inspeccionó la fotografía de arriba hacia abajo, ocasionando que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas, mismas que en esta ocasión no pudo contener. No obstante, su felicidad esta vez se antepuso a su tristeza, pudiendo dirigirle un par de confortantes palabras a su hermana mayor.

—Lori... Gracias... —Dijo, colocando la fotografía junto al estante dónde mantenía a Roshelle.

—No me agradezcas hermanito. Sin ti, mi relación con Bobby hubiera llegado literalmente a un punto muerto hace unos meses. Ahora... ¿Qué tal si te llevo a la tienda de comics? Considera esto también como una forma de darte las gracias.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —La cuestionó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Muy enserio, pero más vale que no te acostumbres. Ahora, sube al auto antes de que me arrepienta.

Sin objetar más sobre el asunto, Lincoln y Lori abordaron a la siempre confiable Vanzilla, emprendiendo el viaje hacia la tienda de comics con localización en el centro, con una expresión de añoranza e ilusión en el rostro de ambos, aguardando el momento para reencontrarse con aquellas personas que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida diaria.

 **FIN.**


End file.
